moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Bang (1987 film)
| runtime = 80 min. 76 min. (cut version) | country = Belgium France | language = English | music = Roy Budd | budget = }} The Big Bang AKA Le Big-Bang is an X-rated animated science fiction fantasy film, originally released in 1987 by 20th Century Fox in France and Entertainment Film Distributors, Ltd in the United Kingdom. The UK version was written by English satirist Tony Hendra, who was also the voice director. Plot In 1995, World War III begins; Italy annihilates Libya, which destroys Israel. Africa bombs Germany, which in turn attacks France. Luxembourg conquers England. Sweden destroys itself. The Russians decide to liquidate the Americans, who unleash their nuclear fleet, leaving only two continents on the verge of World War IV. In the north, America and Russia merge, containing a mutated strain of males, forming the USSSR. In the south, all that is left of womankind retreat to their territory of Vaginia. The armies of these two nations are soon at odds with each other as they perfect their most destructive weapons capable of destroying the universe. The Council of the Universe, fearing for everyone's safety, appoints Fred Hero, a retired superhero now working as a garbageman to diplomatically calm the situation down. He is given a powerful light bulb that makes him invincible. Fred firsts starts off with the USSSR and tries to persuade the nation's leader, the Comrade-In-Chief, to get rid of all of the bombs. The Comrade-In-Chief sees Fred as a lunatic and whispers to his three minions to fetch the guards. While he's waiting, The Comrade-In-Chief explains to Fred that all of the men lost their asses during World War III. The women were safe underground. When the war was over, and the women came back up and saw the men without their asses, they just laughed. The Comrade-In-Chief plans to destroy Vaginia with their weapon "The Big One" - a missile shaped like a penis. After the history lesson, Fred accidentally meets and promptly falls in love with the nation's female mascot, Liberty. Fred escapes the Comrade's lair with Liberty. When they're finally alone, Fred wishes to marry Liberty, but Liberty finds out that Fred's married. Liberty is shocked and decides to return to the Comrade. Fred then flies over to Vaginia and meets the multi-breasted leader Una. Fred once again tries to get the leader to make peace with the opponent, but this time, Una agrees, but only if he and her have sex. Fred is unable to withstand her advances, and unable to please her complex body. With no hope for peace and mad with rage at the idea of being separated from Liberty, Fred inadvertently starts the Fourth World War. While the two nations fight, Fred eventually decides to try to win Liberty's heart back and save the universe. Liberty is taken on board "The Big One", which starts to rise as Fred hurries to her rescue. He manages to get on board and escape with her to the safety of a tropical island. As the two missiles circle above the sky, this gets the two nations extremely horny for each other. While they have sex on the island, Fred tries to get back with Liberty, who still declines Fred's offer, due to Fred still being married. Just then, Fred gets a message from his wife, who says that she's seeing another man, Fred's Conan the Barbarian-like coworker. Fred and Liberty run toward each other with open arms. As they hug, the two bombs collide and explode in a cosmic orgasm. The entire universe is destroyed. God notices this and doesn't care. Fred and Liberty survive, and they both have sex in a lone cloud, beginning their new life together. Production After Tarzoon, la honte de la jungle and Le Chaînon manquant, The Big Bang is the third feature by Picha, which includes Picha's typical humor and his love of provocation and nonsense. Picha claims that the film is "the culmination of a trilogy, a mixture of these concerns in the other two films ... a little more tied to the news of the day, only more excessive. The Big Bang is a film about the all wars, including personal wars you find in the family." Production lasted from 1984 to 1986. When the film was released in the UK, the British Board of Film Censors cut the film by 10 seconds to remove a sequence in which an animated version of God appeared to be having sex and then uttered an expletive. After the release of the film, Picha put his theatrical work on hold, choosing to produce television cartoons instead. Release The film was released on DVD on 7 February 2011 in the United Kingdom by Lace DVD. There are currently no plans to release this film in North America. English Voice Cast *David Lander - Fred Hero *Marshall Efron - Comrade In Chief *Carole Androsky - Liberty *Alice Playten - Una *Joanna Rush - Trixie *Marvin Silbersher - First Additional Voices *Jerry Bledsoe *Josh Daniel *Bob Kaliban *George Osterhan *Ray Owens *Deborah Taylor *Ron Vernan *Roberta Wallach External links * Category:Belgian films Category:1987 films Category:1980s comedy science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Belgian animated fantasy films Category:Belgian animated science fiction films Category:French films Category:French animated fantasy films Category:French animated science fiction films Category:French sex comedy films Category:Films directed by Picha Category:1987 animated films Category:Films set in 1995 Category:Dystopian films Category:World War III speculative fiction